The objectives of the proposed work are to determine the prevalence of papovavirus infections in man and to evaluate the role of these infections in human disease, including cancer. Attempts will be made to isolate viruses from urines of normal and immunosuppressed patients. Tumor cells from selected sites will be studied for the presence of papovavirus antigens.